


Late Night Date

by Fierymac



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post 5x09, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierymac/pseuds/Fierymac
Summary: Iris had a long day working on an article and Barry being the adorable dork he is surprises her with romantic gestures that may involve singing.





	Late Night Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Flash fanfic. I've missed Barry and Iris spending time alone and this idea came up. Apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors :)

Barry had been a little bit more attentive toward Iris lately and she had been wondering what the reason was.

“Barry you literally just saw me thirty minutes ago, I need to finish writing up this article.” She laughs playfully smiling at the picture of her and Barry on her desk.

“I know, I just miss you so much.” Barry says softly.

“Don’t worry babe I’ll be back soon, I love you.”

“I love you.” He said softly and cut the call.

Iris was determined to find out what was going on when she was done writing her article. Barry had always been attentive, but this was on another level. She had to admit that she appreciated the extra attention. A bit tired but satisfied with the outcome of her article, Iris walks into the loft a few hours later and hears soft music playing. Her stomach rumbles just as she sees that Barry had prepared a variety of all her favourite food. She hums appreciatively as she smells the aroma of the food and goes to drop her bag on the couch when she realises that Barry was nowhere to be found. 

“Babe? Where are you?” She hears a loud crashing sound and begins to panic before Barry speeds right in front of her and kisses her passionately.

“Mm-hi,” she pulls away to catch her breath and notices that Barry is wearing a tight fitted short sleeved blue t shirt, a pair of jeans and his signature converses. He smiles brightly at her and begins to take off her coat.

“Hi,” He grins at her taking her hand and pulls her toward the kitchen.

“What’s all this for?” She asks excitedly.

“I just wanted to spoil my beautiful wife.” He says which makes Iris flustered.

“Okay Barry I’m flattered and enjoying all of this, but you have to tell me what’s going on,” she says as she takes a bite out of one of the brownies on the table. 

“I will, but we can’t let all my hard work go to waste by letting the food get cold now can we?” He smiles at her and pulls out the chair for her.

“For my lady.” He bows dramatically making Iris laugh.   
  
After the dinner, Barry starts getting nervous ‘Iris I... kind of have a surprise for you,” Iris’ eyes twinkle as she claps her hands excitedly.

“You’re spoiling me so much Barry I can’t wait to see what this surprise is.” 

Barry uses his speed to clean up the kitchen and leads her upstairs. Iris is very curious and can’t think of what the surprise could be. She steps into their bedroom and notices that all the lights are off except for the pretty lights on the wall.

“Wait here.” Barry says nervously as he retrieves something from the closet. Iris sits on the bed and waits for him to return.

She sees him holding a guitar, smiling sheepishly and puts her hands over her mouth in surprise “oh my god Bear please tell me you are not about to sing to me again I’m not prepared for this.”

Barry smiles widely and drags a stool from the corner of the room sitting right in front of her.

“I might sound a bit rusty because I haven’t sung properly since I proposed to you.” He rubs the back of his neck and Iris gives him an encouraging smile.

“I’m sure you’ll sound perfect Barry.” she says softly.

“Yeah...right okay,” Barry begins to play a few chords on the guitar and starts singing the tune to Perfect by Ed Sheeran.

Iris begins to tear up which makes Barry stop. He looks at her worriedly.

“Oh no Iris please don’t cry I’m trying to make you happy,” he says softly as he bends in front of her and wipes away her tears while holding her face in his hands.

“No no Barry I’m crying because I’m happy silly I want you to continue,” she sniffs.

Barry sits back down and continues singing but before he finishes playing the last chord Iris jumps on him and kisses him passionately making both of them fall to the floor laughing.

“That was incredible Bear I’m so touched, and you definitely do not sound rusty. Why are you so good at everything? It’s so unfair.” She playfully taps him and continues grinning.

“I guess it’s as a result of being married to the most perfect woman in the multiverse.” Barry says seriously.

“You’re so corny Barry Allen.” Iris smiles again.

They both sit up and cuddle next to each other enjoying the comfortable silence.

“I love you so much Iris. You’re my lightning rod, I need you to know that whatever situation or alternate reality we find ourselves in I will always find you and the sound of your voice will always bring me home.”

Iris turns to look at him and sees all the love he has for her in his beautiful green eyes. “I love you Barry. Always. I am so grateful to have you as my husband.” She furrows her brows and asks,

“This isn’t about elseworlds is it? You know I’m always yours, right?” she says with a bit of concern because she can’t even imagine a reality where she isn’t in love with Barry Allen. She puts her hands around his neck and Barry sighs “Not really but I have to admit that it was hard being in a reality where you were not in love with me,” he tries to smile but fails.

“But you said that version of me believed you right? We will always find each other Barry and my heart will always belong to you.” Iris tells him softly and kisses him and he kisses her back with as much enthusiasm.

After a while, Barry pulls away to catch his breath and suddenly remembers something.

“Uh...since we’re talking about how much we love each other I guess it’s time to put that love to test,” he smiles awkwardly playing with his fingers.

“What did you do Bartholomew?” Iris tries her best to put on a withering look.

“Um I- I- kind of watched the new episode of The Good Place without you, I’m so sorry- it was right there- I got back from work early and there were no Flash duties I just wanted to see it so badly.” He looks at her sheepishly, waiting for her reaction.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen! how could you? We agreed to watch it together after I finished my article, I can’t believe you,” she tried to say in a stern voice but ended up laughing. Barry thought she was mad at first because his eyes were closed but when he opened his eyes, he saw that she was trying to hold in a laugh.

“We have to watch it together right now, no excuses,” she says as she crosses her arms.

"Yes Mrs West-Allen.” He says playfully and quickly brings out his phone.

A few minutes later he notices that Iris had been quiet for a while and sees that she is asleep. He shakes his head and smiles as he carefully lifts her up and changes her into her pyjamas. He lays her on the bed and watches her, still in awe of how he was so lucky to have such an incredible wife. He takes off his shoes and lays in bed next to her. Iris makes an appreciative sound and her body automatically fits into his. He dozes off with thoughts of Iris and the belief that no matter how crazy their lives get they will be fine as long as they had each other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
